


The Party

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [37]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Cersei is the best friend we all need, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and deserve, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which we see a company Christmas Party across several years...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 39
Kudos: 128





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> As we sit on the cusp of spooky month---here's some Christmas fluff! _shifty eyes_ What?!
> 
> The "1,000 Words or Less" series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write short vignettes that pack a big punch. This includes multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes. I do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.
> 
> If you're on discord, feel free to come and join the [Red Wulf's Pack](https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/)! I can't wait to talk with you there! There might even be exciting new challenges and stories on the horizon!
> 
> As always, I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P Thank you for reading!

Sansa wasn’t sure what to expect; she hadn’t been at Stag Securities long enough to be off of probation, let alone prepare for the company Christmas party. That reason alone could have had her hands trembling, but adding on the fact that she still didn’t know many of her coworkers and that she didn’t have a date, had her feet pausing at the threshold. 

The Storm’s End Hotel, a historic landmark, had been decked out for the season, and the Grand Ballroom looked straight out of a winter wonderland. Every direction she looked screamed ‘Christmas’, it was overwhelming once you added in the large crowd and huge tables of food and drinks. 

Suddenly she felt inadequate in her plain black sheath dress and nude high heels, as if she was lacking in comparison to the opulent decorations. 

“Intimidating, isn’t it?” a deep voice sounded at her side and she looked up, up, up into the loveliest pair of deep blue eyes she’d ever seen. In fact, the entirety of the man was quite singular. Tall with powerful broad shoulders, salt and pepper hair perfectly styled, chiseled jaw, dressed impeccably in a deep grey suit, he was…oh, he was lovely.

“Yes” she forced the word out, kicking her brain into gear. “Its my first company party.” 

“You haven’t been with Stag long?” he asked, tucking his hands into his pockets. 

“Only six weeks.” 

“Ah,” he nodded. “And do you like it?” 

“It’s...alright” she replied honestly. “Not what I thought it would be.” 

“No?” he prompted and she shook her head. 

“I thought I would be able to make an impact,” she said, resigned. “But instead I just make coffee and pick up dry cleaning,” she added, noticing the frown that fell across his features. Worried she had overstepped, she quickly backpedaled. “But it's alright, I know I have to work hard if I want to move up in responsibilities.” 

“Mhmm” he gave a slight nod. “And which department are you?” 

“Sansa Stark, background investigations” she introduced herself and suddenly a large hand was extended to her. 

“Stannis Baratheon,” he said and her stomach plummeted. 

“You’re the CEO” she whispered, taking his hand. His skin was warm and solid, electricity bouncing within their touch. “I meant no offense--” 

“You’ll find that I value honesty over pleasantries” he assured her, slowly releasing her hand. 

“I don’t want to get anyone in trouble.” 

“You should be able to speak your mind about your job, should you not?” 

“Not to the CEO” she laughed. “And not while still on probation.” 

“Such things should never be placed on hold” his lips twitched at the corner and she realized that it was his own, small smile. “Unless of course, it's Christmas. We can continue our discussion on Monday, hmm?” he offered his arm and she stared at it for several seconds before she carefully tucked her hand into his elbow. 

“Of course” she whispered as he led her into the ballroom. 

“Sansa, oh thank the Gods” the moment they stepped inside she was being pulled away. Casting an apologetic look to her date, she followed Jeyne as she ranted about the caterers. In the span of a few minutes, Sansa had put out the fires and reassured Jeyne that she was doing well before seeking out the man of the hour. 

She found him easily enough, he stood head and shoulders above the crowd. He’d been cornered by several members of the board and she could see the frustration in the tense line of his jaw. 

From the first, she’d been intrigued by reclusive Stannis Baratheon. Curt but not rude, caring but not gullible--he was balanced and careful, if cold. But most of all he was magnetic, she found herself back at his side again and again. And, much to her surprise, vice versa. 

Soon it spiraled into secret lunches, romantic dinners, public appearances, not-so-secret getaways, long nights and weekends spent locked in a passion that she didn’t know existed. And then suddenly she realized that she had fallen in love. 

And so had he. 

Upon acknowledging the depths of her feelings, she resigned her position at Stag--or at the very least she tried to. Stannis refused to accept it, instead he moved her into public relations and event coordination, a job she adored.

And now… 

“Look at you” the voice of Cersei Baratheon cut into her observations a moment before the woman’s hand boldly settled over Sansa’s stomach. Her tight red dress did nothing to hide the new curves of her body, not that she wanted it to.

“I know” Sansa smiled, covering her Good-Sister’s hand with her own. “It showed up all of the sudden.” 

“His ego must be out of control,” Cersei teased. 

“There was a fair amount of preening,” Sansa admitted. “It happened so quickly, we’re both over the moon.” 

“Completely understandable” Cersei nodded as Stannis and Robert joined them. Though they were Brothers, they were as different as the sun and the moon. Robert wrapped an arm around Cersei as Stannis took Sansa’s hand. 

“Well Stan,” Robert chuckled. “I must say, I almost envy you.” 

“Me?” Stannis scoffed. 

“Handsome enough--you’ve got Father’s jawline, successful--you’ve just made the cover of ‘Fortune’,” Robert smirked. “You have a lovely wife and soon you’ll be a Father. You’ve come a long way, Little Brother.” 

“We both know it’s a credit to my wife and nothing else” Stannis pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her temple. Sansa leaned into his strength, snugging herself to his side as was her favorite habit. 

“May the Gods bless Sansa Baratheon” Robert winked at her and she shook her head at his antics. 

“I’ll drink to that” Cersei grabbed several glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, keeping Sansa’s glass for herself with a smirk. She was used to Cersei enough by now to smile at her antics. 

“I love you, my Queen” Stannis’ deep voice whispered against her temple. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
